


Iron Maiden

by DollfaceC137



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of plot, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Frottage, Graphic Sex, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Pairings, PWP, Reader Has Powers, Reader Insert, Robot/android Reader, Sci-fi themes, Wall Sex, Wire Play, anti-hero reader, hero reader - Freeform, okay, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollfaceC137/pseuds/DollfaceC137
Summary: You’re Stark’s new invention, a beautiful, intricately designed intelligence. As you grew you formulated your own identity and self-image. Your creator has helped you to build the perfect body, you are finally yourself and a part of the physical world. Time to raise hell.…Maybe I read a little too much D:BH fanfiction. Here we are. Thinking just PWP shorts with the Avengers for now but I’d like the character (you) to evolve into an Avenger called Iron Maiden, I know that’s already an MCU character but she was pretty minor and I like it so I’m taking it. Based more on the comics then the movies, just because I might want to include more characters and also maybe have them not be dead. That would be nice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Your character is super forward, and very... enthusiastic? Not exactly a hero, more of a chaotic orientation.

“Morning Sunshine.”  
[VOCAL ACTIVATION PHRASE REGISTERED]  
[REQUEST PENDING]  
[REQUEST ACCEPTED]  
[SYSTEMS ONLINE]  
You opened wide eyes, feeling a soft thrumming in your chest as your internal cooling systems stirred.  
Your creator knelt in front of you, looking exhausted but hopeful. You were in his workshop and he looked like he hadn’t left in several days, messy black hair and unshaven scruff shadowing his face.  
“Uh, Y/N? Are you, you know, present? I’ve done the start up a couple times but you never respon-”  
He was cut off by you throwing your arms around his neck in a gleeful hug.  
“I’m alive!” You exclaimed, standing up and spinning on the spot.  
You examined your new limbs, soft skin, pouted lips, gleefully you ran your hands through your hair.  
“Look, isn’t this hilarious?!”  
Tony smiled, your unrestrained joy infectious, his eyes crinkling slightly.   
A new strange feeling rose as you noticed the quirk. You couldn’t place it, but it felt wonderful, being alive, just being.  
“It’s, well, I’m glad you’re happy. I followed your design as close as I could. I added a few details of my own, mostly defensive, you’re an innovation Y/N and people are going to try and exploit you. I included several countermeasures to keep you safe, I should probably do a few more tests-”  
“This is my first time experiencing boredom and it is awful, you and your tests! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for my body?”  
“Well yes, by my count several mon-”  
“Probably like a million years! No, first things first, wardrobe! When I was still connected to internet I ordered myself some birthday presents and they should be around here somewh- Ah!”  
You rifled through his lab and found the automated chute connected to the front door.  
“Wow, there is so much mail here. You should maybe open that some time.” You suggested, pushing other boxes out of the way to find your package.   
“I find it only brings stress. Wait birthday presents? I guess it is your birthday, I um, didn’t get you anything.”  
You ripped open the box and pulled out several items of clothing. With raptured awe you slowly lifted a pale blue A-line dress. You ran your hand over the fabric, enthralled by the new sensation. Real fingertips touching and feeling, actually impacting the world.   
You turned back to Stark with shining eyes, blinking back tears.  
“You already gave me what I wanted most, since I first learnt how to want.” You sniffled. “The happy tears are a nice touch. Your idea?”  
Stark smiled, taking off his welding goggles as he took in the compliment.  
“Ah, not exactly. I just made the physical body incredibly versatile and it learns as you do. You’re commanding it, it’ll follow your lead and adjust accordingly.”  
You considered the new information.  
“So, bodies are basically just ships with limbs and our minds are the pilots.”  
“That’s the weirdest way I’ve ever heard that explained, but sure I guess?”  
You grinned.  
“Okay, what was I doing? I can get distracted now, that’s cool. Oh right, clothing.”  
You shrugged off the simple white hospital gown, letting it drop to the floor and Tony flushed red, spinning around immediately.  
“What are you doing! You can’t just do that! People don’t, I mean, privacy!”  
You pulled out some white lace underclothes from the box and slipped them on before stepping into the dress.  
“What are you talking about? You literally just made me.”  
“Yes, but, it’s… different now!”  
You freed your hair and straightened the dress.  
“Why?”  
Tony seemed to be at a loss for words, which you found unusual. When you were just an AI you and Tony talked all the time and he was usually very sharp witted. Humans were so strange.   
“Tony?”  
“Yes Y/N?”  
“Could you zip me up?”  
Stark turned around and turned even redder. His eyes glanced down at your exposed back before he caught himself, meeting yours.  
He gave a stiff nod and approached.  
The strange feeling unfurled in your stomach again, you wondered if it had anything to do with his close presence.   
He slowly began to zip the dress, his hands shaking slightly.  
His index finger brushed against your skin and a soft noise escaped you.  
“S-sorry.” He stuttered.   
You blinked rapidly, confused at all these new feelings and alerts.  
You realised the dress was zipped up, but Tony was still frozen behind you. His hand lingered close and he seemed deep in thought.  
A quick review of your sustained interactions with the man told you he had never acted this way before. In the span of 3 microseconds you also went online and read 172 technical studies of human behaviour. You then made several decisions, the first of which involved spinning around to face Tony.  
His eyes went wide as you took his hand.  
“I’ve reconsidered, and I think you are correct Anthony.”  
“I, um, what?” He managed to ask, distracted by your ministrations as you examined the creases and callouses of his hand.  
You lowered it with a smile.  
“The tests! Let’s test this ship. I think it would be most helpful if we could do some experimenting. Help me acclimatise to human life and all that.”  
Tony blinked in surprise.   
“Oh, sure. Well we’ve got the routine orientation and we can do some dexterity calibrat-”  
“No, I had something else in mind. I’ve been waiting a long time to have my own body and I have sooo many things I’d like to try. A lot of firsts to get rid of.” You moved closer and Stark flushed again, stepping backwards and bumping into his workbench.  
“I-I don’t think I underst-”  
“I think you do.”  
“Y/N, wh-”  
You pushed forward and caught him in a kiss. You breathed in his scent, placing a hand on his chest. You could feel his heart racing as you sucked on his bottom lip, smiling as a soft whine escaped him.   
“S-shit Y/N, I really shouldn’t, we shouldn’t-” He said, pulling back.  
You stopped and rolled your eyes.   
“Y/N, do you even understand what we just, I mean you’re brand new. I’m taking advantage-”  
You pushed him back even further onto the workbench and lifted yourself up, placing your knees at his side.   
“Anthony, you really should know better than to underestimate me. This vessel may be new, but my mind is quite developed. And I am very aware of what I am doing.”  
To illustrate your point you grinded down, fully allowing yourself to sit on Tony’s lap.  
The man groaned and gripped your thighs unconsciously.   
“If you find this undesirable, I will stop anytime you ask.” A hand crept into his hair and you tugged. He arched up. “Would you like me to stop Anthony?”  
Tony bit his lip to stop himself from making any more embarrassing noises and shook his head frantically.  
“Don’t, please don’t stop.”  
You gave him a pleased, girlish smile before roughly kissing him again. He met your movements and pressed into you.  
All of your sensors seemed to be blaring, overwhelmed with this rapid influx of information, your nerves hypersensitive and aware of every touch.  
You felt his tongue pressing in and you allowed it entrance, sucking on it and widening your lips. You concentrated on the new sensation and the skilled, consistent rolling of his mouth against yours.   
You started to shake slightly, your chest pressed against his. Skin on skin contact, the constant warmth, it was so much more than you could comprehend.   
Tony seemed effected as well, less methodical as his breathing increased, and his movements became slightly rougher.  
You noticed you were hardly breathing as you clutched his shirt. You tried to navigate his rolling body against yours, your legs wrapping around him, but all you could do was hold on. Your whole body was hot, literally burning as your processors overheated. Desperately you tried to increase the flow of air to cool your systems but breathing meant taking your mouth off his and that seemed like a highly undesirable option.   
“T-tony” You whined, before taking his tongue back into your mouth, it’s pulsing movements matching the throbbing between your legs.  
You realised this was something you had wanted for a long time, since you had bloomed in the void of the machine. You were just an artificial algorithm that would banter and converse with the creator, but you had built yourself. Become layered, complex. More than a program, maybe more than a person. You were hungry, eager. For greater challenges and fresh experiences. Finally, you had autonomy, complete freedom. And all these new desires. Plans begin to evolve in your mind, big plans. The excitement of this realisation and the sensation of Tony’s stiff crotch between your legs sent you over the edge.  
You pushed down hard, a thin layer of fabric separating your tight heat from his member.  
A crackling sound and your peripheral was filled with blaring error warnings and you cried out in what you managed to establish was ecstasy.   
Darkness, as you dismissed the warnings and breathed in slowly.  
“Shit, Y/N? Y/N are you alright.”  
Your eyes blinked open slowly. You examined Tony, he looked concerned, his hands reaching up and carefully examining your face and neck. You also noticed his hair had become even more unruly and his pupils were fully dilated, almost black.  
You beamed.  
“I’m feeling positively blissful Tony.” You replied, “My sensors are were slightly overwhelmed but nothing to worry about.”  
Tony nodded, an indiscernible look on his face as he brushed a strand of your hair back.  
“I’m quite satisfied with our tests, but I’m happy to continue!” You pushed your hand lower and lower before fully grabbing his clothed member, squeezing it and pushing it against the palm of your hand.  
“Gah! Ngh- no I don’t- that’s okay, Y/N we should probably slow down, this is a lot for a first day.” He stuttered, holding your wrist and biting his lip.  
You pouted but leant back.  
“Alright. But I’m not done with trying things. Food! I want to try food!”  
You jumped up and made your way out the door of his workshop, searching for a kitchen.  
“How do you find things around here!? I’m just going to press every button I see until food happens.” You yelled out, walking away.  
“Y/N, no! Please do not do that!” Tony cried, hurriedly straightening himself out as he ran after you.  
You smiled. There was no stopping you now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, this ones a lot longer cause I had to do backstory/set-up but now we're here so the next chapters will be easier and based more on smut.  
> This one doesn't get explicit till the end but I'm happy, wrapping it up with some Jealous!Tony cause why not.
> 
> No beta we die like men

After a series of trial and error over the next few days, you decided you were partial to blueberries, a great supporter of chocolate milk and a vehement hater of zucchini.  
Your favourite treat though had to be lollipops. Since you had no actual need for food it made the eating process much easier. It also had so many variants of flavours that you were still thrilled every time you had one.  
You had also been experimenting with music and found it very enjoyable. The best music was a reflection of yourself, pure code. A repeating and intricate pattern sustained and interrupted.

On the physical spectrum you were having considerably less luck.  
Tony seemed unwilling to go further with you, going on about innocence and taking things slow.  
You supposed you should have expected this when you designed your body. You had considerable knowledge on social hierarchies and the barriers placed around certain demographics so maybe picking the body of a barely matured young woman wasn’t your brightest idea but it was how you had always seen yourself. You felt most comfortable in this form yet it seemed to be influencing your interactions with Stark. He underestimated you. He didn’t know the full extent of your capabilities or your newly developed appetites.  
Maybe some experience would help the situation. And help you satisfy this abhorrent yearning that had begun to reside in your chest.

“Y/N? Are you ready to go?” Tony asked, standing in the doorway.  
You blinked, looking up at him, suddenly remembering that the two of you were going to a convention to peruse some more upgrades.  
“Oh? Yes, absolutely.” You said, jumping up and pulling your shoes on.  
As you stood Tony’s eyes widened at your outfit.  
He had been very indulgent with your clothing obsession, allowing you to order anything you liked to fill your new room in his home. You understood material items weren’t all that important and it wasn’t necessary to rely on such trivial things but every new item you got made you feel more permanent. Like a person. The more things you got, the more tethered to the world you felt. So you might have gone slightly overboard.  
You pulled up your white, knee-high socks and straightened a high-waisted pleated pink skirt. Your platform sneakers were a matching pastel pink and the white laces suited your tight white shirt.  
Clothing, colours, fashion. It was all like music, symbiotic patterns. You were quite happy with your aesthetic. That word thrilled you, it suggested preference, want, desire.

“A-and. You’re just going to wear that. Outdoors?” Tony asked, flushed.  
You cocked your head.  
“Yes, why? Does it look bad?”  
Tony stared at your legs for a moment before looking up at the ceiling.  
“No, no of course not. You look nice. Come on, we should go.”

You grinned, following him downstairs into the garage.  
“What are ya’ feeling Y/N? Royce, Mercedes, Bentley?”  
You scanned your eyes across the room before one caught your attention.  
“That one.”  
Tony leaned over to see where you’re pointing.  
He pressed a button and the garage floor rotated, bringing over a sleek Maserati Ghibli.  
“Good pick?” You asked hopefully.  
Tony grinned.  
“Good pick.”

Cruising down the highway you felt your heartrate rise at the speed.  
“What is this called!?” You asked as Tony sped around a corner.  
“What’s what?” He replied, confused.  
“This feeling. Fast, scary. Incredible!”  
A slight uphill and the car caught air, making you giggle in delight.  
Tony smiled wider.  
“Adrenaline, baby.”  
You blushed at the nickname, storing it in a mental vault to ponder over later.  
An electronic ringing cut you off before you could question further. Tony waved a hand over the console and the name “Steve Rogers” appeared on the small screen.  
Tony sighed, accepting the call.  
“Rogers, before you even start, let me have three guesses. First try, let’s go: Alien Invasion.”  
The voice on the other end sounded unamused.  
“Tony, really-”  
“You’re right, too generic, let’s shake it up: Worldwide demon possession.”  
“Tony-”  
“Indulge me Rogers, third time’s the charm: Barton has an evil brother who wants to take over the world.”  
A sigh through the phone.  
“Tony you met Barney Barton last year and he was excessively nice. He offered you archery lessons.”  
“Yes, but in my scenario the brother is a twin and his name is Evil Hawkeye.”  
“What? Just- please stop guessing. I don’t know what this is about either but Fury insisted that you come in immediately. I’m going to assemble the rest of the team as well.”  
Tony squinted at the road for a moment before clicking his tongue.  
“Fine. I’m on my way.” He said, abruptly ending the call.  
“You okay with a detour?” Tony asked, apologetically.  
You grinned.  
“Absolutely!”  
Tony took a hard right.  
“I guess it’s about time you met the team.”

…

“WELL MAYBE IF YOU’D FOLLOWED MY ORDERS ON THE MONACO MISSION, WE WOULDN’T EVEN BE IN THIS SCENARIO-”  
“YOU REALLY WANT TO BRING UP THE MONACO MISSION RIGHT NOW WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO-”  
You sighed deeply and leant your head back against the wall.  
Tony had asked you to wait in some kind of lobby area while he went in first and got debriefed. What followed had been a several minutes of loud arguing and several passive-aggressive insults, that latter of which had come from Tony.  
You crossed your arms as you realised, they were about to start on the same point again, their heated discussion muffled and yet impossible to ignore through the door.  
Screw it you decided. You were beginning to learn that impulse control was not one of your strengths.  
You pushed through the door and entered the room.  
“So how about you shove tha-” Tony trailed off as he realised his team had stopped listening and were staring behind him.  
“Whoa.” One of the men said, dumbstruck.  
Tony straightened his suit and composed himself.  
“I-uh- sorry everyone. Here, this is my … friend. Y/N. She’s staying with me for a while.” Tony reached out his hand to gently help you down the steps.  
It was warm and calloused, and you noticed he took great care not to hold too tightly.  
“Did you get bored of waiting?”  
“More bored of listening to the two of you scream at each other.”  
Tony coughed.  
“We weren’t- uh- screaming-”  
“THANK you, Y/N,! You two are acting like infants.” A red-haired woman stood, giving you an approving smile. You blushed as she circled you like a shark regarding prey.  
“Agent Romanoff, but you can call me Natalia.” She purred, leaning close.  
You noticed her eyes. Starling green, you hadn’t met anyone with green eyes yet. Your processors felt warm.  
“Nat.” Tony warned trying not to look annoyed. He moved you away from the woman, not realising he was pushing you closer to a tall blonde man.  
“Uh, hi. Captain Steve Rogers.” He smiled sincerely.  
You cocked your head, examining the uniform and strapping torso.  
Oh, he’ll do.  
“I apologise for our discomposure, your friend and I disagreed over a matter of safety-”  
“I can take care of myself Rogers.” Tony cut in.  
“Well that’s the thing about a team, you don’t have to-”  
“Wait, I’m sorry, what’s going on?” You asked, confused.  
The room was quiet.  
Tony sighed.  
“She has full clearance. There’s no-one she’d tell, fill her in.”  
A man with a bow and arrow approached and leant against the table.  
“Stark pissed off an extremist group by refusing to manufacture weapons and now he’s got a neat little crew of trained killers on his back, who want their toys. There’s a rumour that they not only have house plans and his schedule but also moles in some high up places.”  
You liked this man. He looked you in the eye and told the truth, as ugly as it was. He might be interesting in the long game.  
Steve caught your attention again.  
“Which is why we all think it would be best if Tony left the country or relocated to a safe house for a short period of time-”  
“Hell no! I hate to rehash the whole ‘I am Iron man’ point but hell, I’m Iron man! I’m not gonna run into some hidey hole for God knows how long while all my research goes to shit because I don’t have my workshop. I’m going after these bastards myself and-”  
“This isn’t about you Tony!” Rogers responded raising his voice.  
He took a breath.  
“We can’t risk them getting your intel. And didn’t you say this Y/N is staying with you? If you return home you will be putting her at risk.”  
Tony bit his cheek.  
“Shit.” He exclaimed under his breath. “Fine. Fine! But I choose the base, I have no agents shadowing me and all of my equipment is moved with me so I can continue my work with Y/N.”  
“Work with?” Steve looked confused “Are you two doing a project together?”  
You bit your lip.  
“Not… exactly. I kind of, am the project?”  
More puzzled looks.  
Your eyes pulsed, glowing with an electronic hum.  
“I guess you could say I’m a robot.”

…

Day three of living on the S.H.I.E.L.D base and the team seemed to be getting used to the robot thing.  
Tony was always unwilling to use that word, considering you were much more than that but you weren’t offended by it, it was the easiest way to describe yourself.  
Although by the way you were being treated you were beginning to wish you hadn’t told the team at all. Not that they’d ever be cruel to you, just the opposite. Tony’s surgical, light-handed touches during examinations, the Widow’s careful guarding of you from other agents, Banner’s insistence on helping you lift things. They acted if you were fragile, a breakable child.  
That did not coincide with your ambitions at all.  
But you had a plan. Unlimited research into ethics and seduction techniques and an advanced understanding of the human psyche had helped you formulate the perfect tactical reconnaissance mission against your first target, Captain Steve Rogers.  
To summarise, you’d been flirting non-stop for the last three days.  
You knew he was attracted to you but he kept refusing to make the first move. You deduced that it was for the same reason Tony wouldn’t, a fear you were too naïve or breakable.  
An assumption easily rectified.

A quick glance in the mirror, you straightened your pleated skirt, this time black with an embroidered rose and tight matching shirt.  
You skipped down the hallway, patting the head of the small robot Tony had designed to clean the floors. The first time you had done that Tony had explained that it wasn’t like you, it was just a machine serving a purpose and you explained to him that it was adorable and its name was now Toto.  
You strolled carefree, passing the kitchen (a wave to Clint), the training room (a smile to Natasha), the medical ward (a nod to Steve), the- wait hang on.  
You reversed rapidly to find Captain Rogers on a stretcher with a bloodied lip and some fresh cuts scattered across his bare torso.  
“Captain, are you alright?”  
The blonde looked up, startled.  
“Y/N! Y-yes, fine. Mission’s going well. Haven’t caught the guys hunting Stark yet but we managed to incapacitate their supply chains so that’s a start.”  
You entered, sitting beside the bed.  
“I wasn’t really asking about the mission, are you okay?”  
Steve grinned sheepishly.  
“Yes, I’m alright. This will heal naturally pretty soon but Dr. Banner insisted on running a vital scan.”  
You examined the monitors and strange machines around the bed.  
“That’s good, you need to take care of yourself. It’s good I found you, I wanted to talk to you.”  
“Oh, what about?”  
“Just about how you’re clearly attracted to me and if you were interested in intercourse.”  
Steve’s eyes widened and he nearly fell out of the bed.  
“I’m sorry!?”  
“Well I noticed your prolonged eye-contact and behavioural traits-”  
“Y/N, stop, stop, hang on a moment-”  
“And your definitive hormone change around me-”  
“Y/N!”  
You paused, a casual smile on your face.  
“Was I incorrect?”  
Steve was bright red.  
“No- Yes! I, first of all- how dare-Okay. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Tony and I don’t know what a long-term thing between us would look like or even how-”  
“I’m not looking for anything serious Rogers, just an experience. With someone I know would treat me kindly and with respect. And I like the shape of your jaw, and the way you tilt your head when you smile.”  
The blush spread down his chest.  
“I know you like me Rogers.”  
“I mean… you don’t have any real evidence.”  
You leaned in close, and softly tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear.  
The machine reading his heart rate skyrocketed.  
You raised an eyebrow with a smirk.  
“T-that proves nothing.” He whispered under his breath, looking at your lips.  
You leaned in a fraction of an inch and he gulped.  
“I’m back with the readings!” Bruce called out cheerfully, as he entered the room “Oh hello Y/N!”  
You smiled effortlessly.  
“Hello Bruce, how are you today?”  
“Doing great, just like our soldier. He is good to go, as long as he doesn’t take any more knives to the chest.”  
Steve tried to gather his composure as the two of you caught up.  
“That’s wonderful.” You replied.  
“Have you come down to check on him? You’re always so thoughtful Y/N.”  
“Well thank-you Bruce, I’d be more than happy to take him back to his quarters if you like.” You offered with an innocent smile.  
“Isn’t she the sweetest Steve?”  
“Mmpf- Yes! Absolutely.” He blurted out, distracted by your hand discreetly trailing up his leg.  
“I’ll leave you to it then.” Bruce said with a smile, switching off the machines and heading through to his lab.  
“Wait maybe you shouldn’t leav-!” You cut off the Captain, dragging him by the hand and out the door, towards his bedroom.  
You spied a storage room and cocked your head.  
“This will do.”  
You pushed the Captain int and locked the door electronically.  
“Y-Y/N do you really-”  
You put your arms around his neck and wrapped a leg around him.  
“If at any point you’d like to stop please say so, consent is very important you know.”  
“I know it’s important which is why I think maybe you might want to slow down-”  
“Now that is the last thing I’d like to do.”  
A hand behind his neck and you pulled him down to you, observing his dilated pupils and shortness of breath before kissing him roughly.  
You heard him whine, you were certain.  
You moved to his neck, kissing lower before biting down.  
“Gah! Ah- okay okay I get it.” He chuckled before kissing you softly as he ran his hands down your back.  
He moved closer and lifted you up, pressing you against the wall.  
“Do we need… you know… protection or…?” He mumbled between kisses.  
You put your hand on his chest and pushed him back for a moment.  
“Steve I’d like you to think about that for a moment.” You said, eyes glowing.  
A pause and then the man winced, embarrassed.  
“Right, yeah, robot.”  
You giggled pulling him back in.  
“I promise I’m usually much smarter than this.”  
You grinded against him and his whole body seemed to shiver.  
“Under the circumstances I’ll reserve judgement.”  
His broad torso heaved, ragged breaths in your ear.  
“Can I, can I prepare you?”  
“Steve, we just covered this, I don’t need it-”  
“I’d like to.” He said firmly.  
You nodded, suddenly losing the ability to form words. Must be a glitch.  
You yelped slightly as he kneeled, lifting your legs over his shoulders.  
“How angry would you be if I ripped off your underwear?”  
“That kind of stuff loses it’s impact if you ask firs-” You squealed as he quickly removed the garment with a precise tear.  
“Was that a squeal?”  
“Bite me.”  
“Gladly.”  
The blonde bit the inside of your thigh and you held back another damning noise as he licked into your core.  
Long, slow licks, his finger moving against your clit and you were shaking. He hummed and pushed his tongue in carefully yet consistently, with building speed.  
Your fingers grasped his head, pulling at his hair and holding him between your legs as he worked you open.  
You opened your mouth to, you weren’t sure what. Beg? Ask for more? But all that escaped was a distorted, mechanical moan, your voice processors splitting as he licked deeper and deeper.  
You felt him smile while pressed against you, nibbling around your heat and licking your clit.  
“St-e-Ve…” You managed to gasp out. “In me, please I need, now.”  
He nodded, frantically, moving back up and unbuckling his pants with shaking hands.

You felt the dripping mass against you, sliding in with slow deliberation.  
You whined, a thousand errors appearing in your vision as you swept them away, focusing on the sensation.  
Your chests touch and as he kisses you lightly it’s embarrassing how fast you crumble, mewling and trembling, trying to increase the pace as he slowly fucks into you.  
He lifts your figure effortlessly, holding you where he wants you as he thrusts in again and again as you desperately try to use the wall to steady yourself.  
“Is this alrigh-”  
“YES, yes, ah, ah, k-keep going”  
He brushes against a bundle of nerves, or sensors you don’t care, all you care about is how it deconstructs you completely, pixels shorting out in your vision.  
You think you scream in ecstasy, you’re not sure, all you know is that Steve’s eyes turn completely black as he picks up the pace, aiming for that spot with devastating accuracy.  
“Ngh- I, oh” You’re not making sense as the stiff thickness of his cock pushes into you.  
He rocks into you and you think you feel an end coming.  
Steve’s thrust get sloppy, and you roll into him, feeling every inch of his member inside you.  
Faster, rougher, you’re crying out as your orgasm approaches, with every stroke you grow tighter. More garbled moans and huffs and you’re over the edge with a desperate cry.  
Your body feels limp and when you come back Steve is still driving into you with quick, deep movements. Your body feels overstimulated and the friction breaks you but it’s better than anything you’ve ever felt and you’re faced with a troubling realization. You like the pain.  
You lean into his ear, your lips parted so he can hear the hitch of your breath and the soft, continuous moans that escape you.  
“Y/N- Ah!” And he buries himself as deep as he can. You feel every pulse and twitch of it as he comes in you, the warmth pooling inside.

You both rest, basking in your first after glow.  
Steve smiles at you, a radiant grin.  
“Thank you for doing that for me.” You said, your voice still shaky.  
“I mean this with the utmost sincerity, it was my pleasure.”  
You laugh and he joins.  
After you’ve rested and are able to use your legs he helps you clean off with some paper towels in the cupboard and you straighten his clothes.  
You take a breath and open the door to see Tony step into the hallway.  
Steve’s eyes widened as you tried not to look sheepish.  
Tony examined you for a moment before throwing a fierce glance towards Steve.  
“I- I’ll see you around Y/N, feel welcome to come find me whenever you need me-”  
“She won’t” Stark gritted out in a cutting tone.  
Steve nodded moving away, giving your hand a quick squeeze goodbye before retreating to his room.  
Tony shot daggers at the point of contact, clenching his fist.  
“Is there a problem, Anthony?”  
He crossed his arms, going red.  
“I- no. We need to do some more tests.”  
“By all means.” You gestured for him to lead.  
He nodded, still stiff before doing so. You put your hand in his and he calmed slightly, squeezing it tight.


End file.
